A New Responsibilty
by SO SCANDALOUS-X
Summary: [Then I blinked, my hand going down to my stomach without me realising it. It didn’t feel any different. Or was that just because I didn’t want it to?] New Story people! Not very good at summarising, so just give it a go ! R&R!


_So0o..A new story eh? Not one of my usual story types, but I wanted to try something new! Please don't like kill me, this plotline has probably been used before. [Think Twist Of Fun..My bad MF!_

_Anyhoooo, enjoy pleazle's.. :D_

_x_

* * *

It didn't seem possible to be true. I mean, it had been one night. One night of 'intimacy', and it wasn't even anything special. Especially considering who it was with. Him. [not _Him_ him, a different one…. Never, in all my dreams of how I'd lose my virginity and who with, was _he_ pictured in my head. Or was it in a bedroom upstairs at a house party. But that's a whole different story altogether. Well, kind of. It was to do with what I was thinking about. 

As I sat in Sex Ed class [Sex Education, one of the most humiliating classes _ever_, it was then that I realised it.

Miss Campbell was up at the front, scribbling on the black board in white chalk, the words _**Periods and Pregnancy**_ in big bold, capitol letters. She was rambling on about hormones and the monthly cycle, yada yada yada, and then she said "Of course, it _is _possible to be pregnant, and still have your period."

I didn't hear the stuff she said after that. That one sentence was stuck in my head. _Of course, it _is_ possible to be pregnant, and still have your period._ I could feel Sarah who was sitting on the desk next to me, looking at me. Then I heard her whisper something.

I heard her hissing my name, but I didn't react. _Of course, it _is_ possible to be pregnant, and still have your period. _I stared straight forward at Miss Campbell, till her straight blonde hair went fuzzy. Then I blinked, my hand going down to my stomach without me realising it. It didn't feel any different. Or was that just because I didn't want it to?

Was it just a little bit bigger? More rounder, possibly? It couldn't be.

"And I'm sure you're all familiar with cramps, back aches, migraines, headaches, and some girls have even say diarrhoea!, and these are just some of the most common symptoms of a girl whose about to come onto her period. There are special medicines you can take to ease the pain, but usually an ibuprofen tablet will do." Miss Campbell said circling the big letter's she'd drew.

"Blossom! What's up with you? You were just staring into space! Err, can you believe Miss Campbell just said _diarrhoea! _Listen to this! We've got a little set up. Suzie's going to ask Miss Campbell what's more appropriate, spitting or swallowing!" Sarah whispered, ending on a giggle. We would always ask Miss Campbell an awkward question like this. And she would always go beetroot red [It was usually Buttercup who did the question asking…. Usually this made me giggle, and feel a little sorry for her at the same time. She tried so hard to be someone for all the girls to come to when they needed some advice. And I don't think anybody ever had.

But, questions about blowjobs were the last thing on my mind. _Of course, it _is_ possible to be pregnant, and still have your period. _I had missed one period, about a month ago. I was due to come on next week, and I decided I would visit the doctor or something if it didn't happen. I wasn't too worried [at least, I _hadn't _been, because I didn't think there was anyway I could possibly be pregnant. How could I be?

It wasn't that I hadn't slept with anyone. Cos I had. It's this part that shames me and sickens me. Because. The boy I had slept with, was my _worst _enemy. You guessed it. Brick Jojo. Son of a supervillain. It all happened so quickly. It wasn't love. We weren't even dating. If you have to give it a word, I guess the word you would give it was a strange kind of… lust. We have a strange…relationship; I guess that's the only word for it. I hate him, hate him with a passion. And he hates me too. I'm glad he does.

But…how we ended up sleeping together? Who knows!

We were at some stupid house party, Bubbles had insisted I came. I didn't want to, but I did.

For most of the party, I sat in the crowded living room, while people 'danced' and made out all over each other. I just tried to stay out the way and not get squashed by drunk older teenagers.

That's when I saw him. He was standing with a drink in his hand, a coke, not an alcoholic beverage, surprisingly, but then there could have been something more in it.

He spotted me giving him my most disgusted look, and made his way over. As usual, we had a war of words, insulting each other on anything we could think of.

We kept getting shoved into by teens dancing. I got up to get out of their way, and maybe make my way home. But I remember him grabbing my wrist. "Lets end this." He said with a sneer.

I rolled my eyes. He _was_ drunk. But reluctantly I followed him upstairs. This was my first mistake. There weren't many people up there really. A few people kissing here and there, but there was one room, the one with the double bed in it [presumably the parent's room that was free. It also had a lock on it, which Brick decided to use. Like that would stop me.

Now, this probably sounds rather sinister. We did this a lot. Annoyed each other so much that we 'ended it' in violence.

Well. This time, it started in violence, grew more by an 'accidental' lock of the lips, and ended in us naked under the covers of the double bed…

After the deed was done, I realised how stupid I had been. We were both _incredibly _embarrassed. What were we thinking?! I got out of the bed as quick as I could, shoved my clothes back on and got the hell out of there. I haven't really spoken to Brick since.

Only when I have to. When me and my sisters are fighting them or something, or if we have a class together. I do see him around school, but we can't even look at each other anymore. Not that I mind.

It was way back in December when it happened, at a Christmas party. I picked up my pen and tore out a square of paper from my Sex Ed text book. _November,_ _December, January, February, _I scribbled down, than I added _March, _and put a ring around it.

It happened in November, and I'd had my periods as usual in December, January and February. I'd missed the March one, so if I missed this month's too, that would mean I was…5 months pregnant!

I felt my heart pounding faster in my chest, and I began to breathe quicker and louder.

"Bloss?!" Sarah hissed. "What are you doing?!"

I looked over at her, then round at my sisters. _My sisters._ What would they think of me now?! Bubbles was sitting in the front of the room with her friends, and Buttercup was sat behind me with her group of friends at the back, and she was nudging Suzie, probably getting her to ask the question now.

"Erm, Miss Campbell?" Suzie said, raising her hand.

"Yes, Suzie?" Miss Campbell said warily.

"Well, I was wondering, what's the healthiest? Spitting, or swallowing?" she asked, pulling an intellectual face.

Miss Campbell's cheeks grew a shade of bright red. "Err, well, erm, that, I guess, is all down to erm. I would say that's, personal preference my dear…" Miss Campbell stuttered, as the class giggled at Suzie.

_5 months pregnant._

I couldn't believe it. I _didn't_ believe it. And yet…yet it somehow seemed possible…

I thought about how I'd been feeling lately, quite sick and queasy, and most of the things the Professor placed in front of me to eat I'd either turned my nose up at, or eaten then felt horrible of thrown up. [Oh my god, the Professor, I hadn't even thought about _him!_ My bust had gone up a whole cup size, they were gigantic all of a sudden, even my sisters had noticed _that._

There was something else too. When Brick and I had…done it, we didn't use anything! Of course we didn't, it was some weird spur of the moment thing, it just happened before either of us knew what was going on.

All of them things equalled up to one big thing. And if I didn't come on next week it was true.

I tried to figure it out in my head, if it was April now, and I was 5 months pregnant then…I'd be having a baby in August! _A baby!_ In like, 4 months!

It could not be true! I wanted to raise my hand and ask Miss Campbell to go back to the periods while you're pregnant business, but I couldn't. I would look weird, people would start saying or thinking things…

But then, they would start saying things anyway! Soon my stomach would start to swell. They wouldn't have to think or say things. They'd _know_ things! Everyone would know that I, Blossom Utonium was an unmarried mother.

We were supposed to be going away for 2 weeks in June, me, my sisters, the Professor and Kerrie [his wife, our stepmum, and also not our favourite person in the world…, to Greece. How could I go to Greece for two weeks, I'd be…7 months pregnant! And as huge as a house!

And I was supposed to be going away with Sarah in August. That wouldn't be happening either now too.

God. Kerrie was actually going to kill me. The Professor and Kerrie met 5 years ago, when my sisters and I were 10. Within a year they were engaged. A year later, they were married. And now she lives with us. She is okay, just very strict. Likes to keep high standards and such. And becoming pregnant at 15: not exactly high standards…

I put hands on my desk and then put my head on top of them, closing my eyes. This was _not_ happening.

"Blossom? Are going to sleep? Wake up! Did you hear Suzie?!" Sarah cried, ending on a giggle.

I nodded, and stuttered out a yes in reply.

"Didn't it make you laugh?" she asked, trying to look at my face as I looked directly forwards, thinking. This was when I noticed Bubbles catch my eye. She grinned, but then caught my expression and frowned in a concerned way. "What's up? Tell me now, I know when something's bugging you."

I _did not _want a baby. Not now anyway! I'd looked after a baby before, they're no piece of pie! I didn't need one and I didn't want one. All they seem to do is cry, poop, cry some more, eat, than cry a little bit more.

The bell for break went, and everyone got up, dropping their text books onto Miss Campbell's desk as they left.

I was glued to my seat. I suddenly felt very self conscious. Very fat.

"Come on Bloss, what's keeping ya? Come talk to me, I need to know what's bugging you." Sarah said, passing me my bag and taking my textbook up to the front with her.

Then I noticed Bubbles heading towards me, then Buttercup saw my face and wandered over as well. This was too much. I got up as quick as I could, and rushed out of the classroom.

I could vaguely hear them calling after me, but my head was such a mess of spinning babies, period math and swelling tummies, that I didn't react to it. I needed to escape for the next 25 minutes of break time, and I needed to go somewhere I wouldn't be found.

Aha: the library.

* * *

_Review. But don't be mean. I haven't written in a while…:D_

_x_


End file.
